half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Confiscation Field
The Confiscation Field is a Combine device seen several times in the Citadel. In a small room with two entrances to be closed by a Force Field and a high ceiling, it is equipped with four weapon strippers that confiscate and destroy any unregistered weapons. During the process, any object or being inside the room will not be subject to Earth's gravity. Appearances ''Half-Life 2'' The first time, Gordon Freeman is stripped from all his weapons except for the Gravity Gun, which is transformed into the Dark Energy Field Manipulator, allowing it to carry heavier objects, kill enemies with one blast and manipulate organic matter. The HEV Suit also undergoes changes, turning into a more powerful suit that can carry more power from Power Chargers, reaching 200 power points and doubling the capacity of the Chargers. Another device is located near the entrance of Breen's office, and is used to take the modified Gravity Gun from Gordon to Mossman. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' At the start of the game the Gravity Gun is back to normal. When Gordon and Alyx go back into the Citadel they go through two other Confiscation Fields, first a broken one, then a second working one that transforms the Gravity Gun again. When Gordon and Alyx are about to leave, this is, after the Citadel's energy-based devices are "disturbed" after Alyx stabilized the Citadel Core, the gravity gun returns to normal. Trivia *The model used in the Confiscation Field, named "weaponstripper.mdl", is also used in the Energy Orb-powered horizontal generators and pod cleaners. *In Episode One, if player uses the cheat "impulse 101" and enter the Confiscation Field, the weapons will simply be dropped instead of floating like in Half-Life 2, and they will simply pass through the Force Field if the player is facing these fields. *There is a glitch in Half-Life 2 that allows you to use your weapons after the Confiscation Field scene. There are 3 methods. **This method can be done without cheats. First, the second you are dropped from the Combine Cell, sprint toward the forcefield and wait for the Overwatch Soldier''s with their ''MP7''s to show up, then, use a weapon of your choice to kill the soldiers. Then, let your weapons get confiscated. Then pick up the MP7 and the now-supercharged Gravity Gun. **You have to be fast to perform this method. When you are dropped into the field, run to the force field like you do in Method 1. Then, when the field activates, take a small step away from the confiscation field and immediatly start pressing the use key (or X on Xbox or Xbox 360) to collect your weapons. **This is the easiest method, though it requires cheats. When you get to confiscation field, don't run to the end of the field, instead, stay where you are. Then, let your weapons get confiscated. Finally, pick the gravity gun, open the console commands, and type in "impulse 101". Gallery File:D3 citadel 030116.JPG|The Gravity Gun being transformed. File:D3 breen 010009.jpg|The Gravity Gun being taken away before Breen's office. File:Ep1 citadel 010025.JPG|The broken Confiscation Field in ''Episode One. File:Ep1 citadel 010026.JPG|The working Confiscation Field in Episode One. File:Weapon stripper.jpg|The weapon stripper model. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Category:Combine technology Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One